The invention relates to a dosing regimen for sedation with the benzodiazepine 3-[(4S)-8-bromo-1-methyl-6-(2-pyridinyl)-4H-imidazo[1,2-a][1,4]-benzodiazepin-4-yl]propionic methyl ester (CNS 7056; Rimimazolam) in combination with an opioid, in particular fentanyl.
Sedation is a medical procedure involving the administration of sedative drugs to facilitate or enable a therapeutic or diagnostic procedure on a living subject. Sedation represents a hallmark of modern medicine and is widely used with its application ranging from minor surgery or diagnostic procedures up to ventilation of patients in intensive care units. Several classes of sedatives are known; among them benzodiazepines, which are often used and administered in combination with opioids. This combination represents the current gold standard for sedation.
The identification of an optimal dose and dosing regimen represents the most critical point when using sedatives. This is due to the high variability of blood concentrations together with high inter-individual differences in response to sedative drugs. Hence, the clinician can expect the range of individual patient response to vary between three- to fivefold for any particular sedative or analgesic agent.
Because of this variable response, the generally recommended procedure for a clinician attempting to achieve optimal sedation is to administer an initial bolus and then titrate the drug to the patient by incremental dosing until the desired level of sedation is achieved. The resulting dosing regimen which defines the initial and subsequent top-up doses and the time interval between the doses has to consider the drug's particular pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic properties, and has to be specifically adopted to the utilized sedative compound. Finally, the route of administration has to be defined (e.g. intravenous, oral, rectal, intramuscular, etc.).
Finding a suitable dosing regimen is particularly challenging if the sedative is used in combination with an opioid for the induction and maintenance of adequate sedation. At first, benzodiazepines and opioids interact with regard to the induction of sedation. Therefore, the administration of an opioid can reduce the amount of a benzodiazepine needed to achieve the desired level of sedation. Furthermore, benzodiazepines and opioids have additive or even synergistic effects with respect to their side effects, which increase the risk of adverse events, including hypotension, ventilatory depression and resultant hypoxemia.
As a consequence, a fixed combination of sedative and analgesic agents usually is considered to not allow the individual components of sedation/analgesia to be appropriately titrated to meet individual requirements of the patient and procedure, while reducing the associated risks, but rather maximum doses are recommended for the combination.
Recently, a new class of benzodiazepines was developed and disclosed in EP 1 183 243 B1. This class of benzodiazeopines represent potent sedatives which are rapidly metabolized by tissue esterases to an inactive metabolite and thus were classified as ultra-short-active benzodiazepines.
The compound 3-[(4S)-8-bromo-1-methyl-6-(2-pyridinyl)-4H-imidazo[1,2-a][1,4]benzodiaze-pin-4-yl]propionic methyl ester (hereinafter “CNS 7056”) represents one of these ultra-short-acting benzodiazepines (disclosed as example Ic-8 of EP 1 183 243 B1). CNS7056 was tested in clinical Phase I and Phase II studies with and without combination with fentanyl for producing sedation for endoscopy or colonoscopy, wherein CNS 7056 was given as body-weight adjusted dose. In these studies (CNS 7056-001, CNS 7056-002 and CNS 7056-003) CNS 7056 exhibited a fast-onset, short duration of action and rapid recovery profile.
In these studies, however, also certain deficiencies or risks with regard to the suitability of the sedation profile and tolerability became apparent. In CNS 7056-002, which was a multiple dose study, individual MOAA/S scores indicated a drop of levels to loss of consciousness (LoC) in most subjects at some point in time after the initial and/or top up doses.
Furthermore, the sedative effect exhibited significant variability. A few subjects were classified as “dropouts” (subjects who never had a MOAA/S score below or equal three despite two top-up doses) and at the same time one subject was classified as failure (underwent colonoscopy but reached full alertness, i.e. having a MOAA/S score of five).
In some cases mild hypoxic events were observed under room air conditions.
In some cases hypotension was observed when CNS 7056 was co-administered with fentanyl. Hypotension is one of the known side effects of fentanyl. However, since hypotension is also known to occur after high doses of benzodiazepines, a potential augmentation of the fentanyl-induced hypotension effect by CNS 7056 has to be considered.
Thus, an optimised dosing regimen for CNS 7056 is required.